mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Wilson vs. Mike Pyle
After the fight, Chris Wilson was cut from the UFC. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. They circled. Pyle blocked a body kick. They clinched. Pyle tried a trip and Wilson defended. Four ten. They broke. Four minutes now. Wilson landed a body kick and slipped. Wilson landed another body kick. 'He's too slow!' Pyle's corner yelled. Three thirty now. Pyle dodged a front kick and got a nice double to guard. Three fifteen. Wilson was controlling the left arm. Three minutes. Pyle landed some body shots. Some more body shots. Some more. Two thirty now. Miragliotta wanted work. Two fifteen. Pyle landed a nice body shot, some more. Two minutes remaining. Pyle stood. Pyle kicked the leg. Wilson kicked the leg from the bottom. Wilson came down to guard. Wilson tried to turtle up. Pyle pushed forward back to guard with one twenty. Pyle landed a good body shot. Another. One minute. Pyle landed another body shot. 'Body-body-head!' Twenty-five. Pyle landed a body shot and another pair. Pyle landed a left hand. They stood to the clinch. The first round ended. Jay Hieron was in the corner of Pyle. 'On the feet, you're doing great, he's slow, throw that straight right we've been working on the whole camp, the takedowns are there whenever you want a takedown,' Hieron told Pyle. 'Keep the fight on the feet,' Wilson's corner told him in Portuguese. The second round began and they touched gloves. Pyle landed an inside leg kick. Wilson landed a leg kick. Pyle slipped but got back up. Pyle threw a straight right and they clinche. Four twenty-five. They broke. Wilson missed an uppercut. Pyle got a beautiful double to guard. Four minutes. Wilson was getting mauled on the ground. Pyle landed a good body shot. Three thirty-five. Wilson managed to stand, Pyle got a rolling single and kept Wilson down on the guard. He passed to half-guard with three fifteen. Three minutes. Pyle's nickname of Quicksand is very efficient here. Wilson missed a few elbows from the bottom. Pyle put Wilson against the fence. Two thirty-five. Pyle landed a few right hands in under. Wilson escaped back to guard. Pyle landed a good left elbow. Two minutes. Wilson locked up a triangle. Pyle avoided back to guard. One thirty. One fifteen. The referee stood them up with one ten remaining. One minute. Wilson seemed tired but he was trying to press forward. Wilson missed a Superman punch. Wilson shot in for a double, Pyle sprawled and turtled him up and he rolled for an anaconda choke, gator-rolling, and he tried to switch to a D'arce and Wilson stood. Pyle missed a spinning back kick. Wilson landed a teep. Ten. Pyle had his hands covering his chin smiling eating some body shots. The second round ended. 'You're winning this fight, don't give this shit away this round,' Hieron told Pyle. Wilson's corner was telling him he needed a knockout to win. The third round began and they touched gloves. Wilson landed a right hand, not connecting flush. They clinched. Wilson landed a knee. Wilson kneed again. Four twenty-five. Wilson defended a trip and they broke. Four fifteen. Wilson looked tired. Pyle landed an inside leg kick. Four minutes. Wilson grazed with a high kick, not much behind it, and a leg kick spinning Pyle. Pyle landed a left hand. Three minutes as the crowd boos. Pyle tried to press forward. Wilson shot in and got a double-leg but as they went down, Pyle grabbed a guillotine and he had it tight and he was squeezing it hard and grunting and Wilson was forced to tap.